


Evergreen

by lumifuer



Series: Christmas Collection [10]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Ivy hating humans, What's new, but you're an exception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The Reader prepares the most beautiful gift for Ivy.
Relationships: Poison Ivy/Reader, Poison Ivy/You
Series: Christmas Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563241
Kudos: 32





	Evergreen

The night was still young when you were walking down the heavily decorated city streets. You chuckled every time Pamela let out an irritated scoff at the sight of Christmas trees.

“It hurts to look at them,” she gestured to the nearest pine tree. You followed her hand. Truth, the branches were heavy with garlands, baubles and lights hanging on them. You felt sorry for Ivy. You knew how much she cared about the green life of the planet, and yet every day people were proving to be deaf. Even during the holidays. “They’re beautiful without the decorations.”

“Maybe we should ask Selina to drop some of them down?” you joked. To you relief, a wide smile appeared on her lips.

“You know she would kill us if she heard you right now?”

“She likes me too much,” you chuckled. “And I think she would understand.”

Ivy nodded briefly in agreement. And you figured she liked the idea of sabotaging the decorations a little bit too much. But there was something else that would lift her spirits. She just didn’t know about it yet. You took her hand in yours and gently lead her to the desired destination.

“Ivy? I’m going to ask you to close your eyes for a moment.”

She looked at you confused but intrigued. With a shrug, she did as you asked her to and allowed you to softly lead her inside a small greenhouse that was put just outside the city square. You turned on the lights and placed her in the centre.

“You can open your eyes now,” you whispered.

She did. And they immediately lit up with joy and happiness at the view. The city council promised to plant five trees for every single one that has been cut down for Christmas. It took a little convincing at your part, but ultimately, they agreed to do it out of the good heart.

“How did you persuade them?!” she was still in shock.

“You know I have a few political strings here and there,” you winked at her. “So I decided to finally use them.”

She came up to you and wrapped her arms around your neck, kissing your cheek a thousand times.

“Time for you to make a wish,” she said, moving away and looking at the seedlings once again.

“Mine came true already,” you whispered and it earned you one more kiss from Ivy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
